gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Sanchez (V)
Woher wisst ihr, dass das Bild eine Rennszene zeigt und das das Motorrad überhaupt Sanchez heißt? Colis (Diskussion) 14:22, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Das frage ich mich allerdings auch. 609O$CENT! sollte eigentlich langsam wissen, das gilt: Kein Name = Kein Artikel. Vorerst gelöscht. Christophbiatch 14:29, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Quizfrage gab es jemals ein anderes Motorcross-Bike in den 3D-Teilen? Außerdem hat R* das Teil nicht neu erfunden weil es 1:1 dem Vorgängermodell entspricht und man sieht sogar das grüne Logo auf dem Rahmen!!! --609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 15:32, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Habe mich zwar erst auch gefragt wieso sofort ein Artikel gemacht wurde, allerdings sieht das Bike der Sanchez aus IV sehr ähnlich und ich finde man erkennt das "S" der Sanchez ein bisschen unter den rechten Bein vom linken Fahrer. Ich meine in IV wurde das auch so geschrieben. 12 17:36, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Man erkennt weder ein S, noch irgendein Logo. Das einzige Grüne auf dem Bild is' die Klamotte von dem rechten Biker und irgendwas unförmiges auf dem Ramen des linken Mopeds - wohlgemerkt war das Logo in GTA IV viel weiter vorn. : Einen Ein-Satz Artikel just for the sake of an Article ist das, wie ich finde definitiv nicht Wert. Cougar (Diskussion) 15:43, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Ich bleibe dabei das ist eindeutig der gleiche Schriftzug. Das S ist zwar nicht komplett zu erkennen, aber es sieht genau so aus wie von der Sanchez 12 17:51, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) : Sorry das ich nicht schon vorhin mehr schreiben konnte und erst einmal nur ein popliger Satz in Copy&Paste Manier als Platzhalter diente aber ein Kollege kam grad jüngst in diesem Moment. --609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 16:11, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Reden wir über zwei verschiedene Screenshots, oder bin ich der einzige, der da kein grünes Logo oder irgendwelche Buchstabenfragmente erkennen kann? --Colis (Diskussion) 16:17, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :thumb|left|400px - Christophbiatch 16:33, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hoffe, es ist nich' das Grünzeug am rechten Fahrer gemeint - das gehört eindeutig zu seiner Klamotte... Cougar (Diskussion) 16:51, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Sieh dir das Bild an, ich habs markiert. Christophbiatch 16:55, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC)J :Ja, das hab' ich ja kapiert, ich meinte, daß die anderen auf das Grünzeug beim rechten Fahrer anspielen Cougar (Diskussion) 16:56, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) thumb :Ich habe doch geschrieben "...ich finde man erkennt das "S" der Sanchez ein bisschen unter den rechten Bein vom lin : :ken Fahrer...." Und das gehört nicht zu irgendein Kleidungsstück, denke ich. 12 18:57, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Erstmal ist da garnix grün an diesem gelb-roten Zipfel da, außerdem erinnert mich das an Flammen o.ä. und nicht an ein Sanchez-Logo. Ich denke aber auch, dass wir es hier mit einer Sanchez zu tun haben, da die Motorräder aus V und IV nahezu identisch sind, zumindest von dem, was man bisher sehen konnte. Colis (Diskussion) 17:09, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) thumb :Da ist kein grünes Logo. Dort ist nur ein gelb-schwarz-roter Zipfel, der annäherend wie ein S aussieht.Colis (Diskussion) 05:48, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Das Logo ist genau so angebracht wie an der Sanchez von IV. Ich stell hier gleich nochmal ein Bild rein wie es aussieht wenn man auf der Sanchez von IV sitzt, nämlich genau so wie auf den Scrennshot. Auf den Screen sieht das grüne nur verbleicht aus. 12er 11:02, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Danke für das Bild, das sollte den letzten Zweifel tilgen es würde sich nicht um das Sanchez-Logo auf der Maschine handeln. 609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 15:37, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Motorcross Events Och kommt schon, daß is' nu wirklich übertrieben. Die Jungs haben Motorradklamotte und'n Helm auf, gab's auch schon in IV uns SA, wo weißt das bitte auf Motorcrossevents hin? Das is' nun wirklich ein bisschen zu sehr vorausgegriffen... Cougar (Diskussion) 16:11, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Schon raus. Christophbiatch 16:33, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Aber jeder der Fahrer trägt unterschiedliche Rennklamotten und wann gab es solch aussagekräftige Szenen jemals in der Vorschau eines GTA´s. Außerdem wurden ja die Screenshots zum Thema Freizeit veröffentlicht und es wurde langsam Zeit das R* auf die Idee kommt Motorcross-Rennen einzubauen in Ergäzung zu Radrennen. 609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 16:54, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Solche "Aussagenkräftige" Szenen gab's bisher in JEDEN Trailern - man nannte es auch liebevoll "Hypen". Würde mich nich' verwundern, wenn das ganze aus 'ner Mission stammt. Cougar (Diskussion) 17:06, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wo steht, dass das ein Motocross-Event ist? Könnten auch ganz einfach ein paar Kumpels bei einer Tour im Gelände sein. Ich glaube, wenn das ein Rennen wäre, wurde man auch irgendwo Zuschauer sehen. AldeaMalvada (Diskussion) 17:13, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Okay ich akzeptier das es nicht zwangsläufig MC-Events geben muss und das man es deshalb nicht vermerken braucht. Screenshots wollen uns das Spiel lediglich schmackhaft machen und R* will das wir denken das dies immer möglich sein wird ohne sich festzulegen weil die gestellte Situation im Kontext für den Käufer natürlich wirken soll.--609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 19:17, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hersteller Warum soll es von Maibatsu hergestellt werden? Gtaspieler (Diskussion) 09:08, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wie der Angler den letzten Schuh im klaren See entdeckt und sagt “Dann nehmen wir es eben raus”. 609NO$CENT! (Diskussion) 15:34, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Sanchez 2 Seltsam, dass es im gesamten Wiki keine Erwähnung der Sanchez 2 gibt. ErikDraven (Diskussion) 19:06, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Es gibt (außer der Lackieroption) auch keinen Unterschied zwischen den beiden Sanchez. Halle (Diskussion) 19:28, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Sicher? Mir kommt die Sanchez 2 um einiges schneller vor, gerade in der Beschleunigung. Kann aber natürlich auch sein, dass das nur mein persönliches Empfinden ist. ErikDraven (Diskussion) 23:34, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC)